


Sherlock Reid

by Ahmose_Inarus



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team barges in on Reid having "Me Time"...  and no one is ready for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Reid

The door to the hotel room BANGED open. In strode Morgan, leading the team, everyone in wet swimsuits and towels. 

"Hey kid. Sorry to barge in your ‘Me Time’, but since the POOL ISN'T HEATED," He roared down the corridor for the hotel staff to hear, "we thought we would have a Team Movie Night!" But then, Morgan stopped. The entire team went silent, and they stared. Reid stared back, face overcome in horror.

The youngest member of the team was sitting in the arm chair in the corner under the lamp. He was wearing pin striped pajamas, a fancy looking house robe, fancy looking slippers, holding a large thick tome in one hand, a cup of tea in the other and... wearing a Sherlock Holmes Detective cap on his head and had a pipe in his mouth. There were bubbles coming from it. Morgan slowly watched a large bubble float up to him before popping.

"Uh..." Hotch managed to get out. And that was all it took. Reid let out a squeak and bolted into the bathroom like a rabbit, and slammed the door behind him.

"... Wow." Was all Emily could get out.

"And I thought his quirks couldn't get any weirder." Rossi commented, and JJ punched him in the shoulder. Rossi looked at Morgan. “Uh… did YOU know about… this?”

“… No.” Morgan said, before herding the team out of the room and closing the door, then heading to the bathroom to try and coax Reid out again. He lifted a hand and knocked gently. “Reid?” He got no answer. “Come on, Pretty Boy… come on out.”

“… No!” Came the answer, sounding quite squeaky.

Morgan sighed. “Spencer…” He coaxed. “Come on, Spencer… this is me here. There is NOTHING… you EVER have to be embarrassed about. Not with ME.” After a moment he heard the lock click, and the door opened. Reid shuffled out, but didn’t raise his eyes. Morgan smiled. “Hey, Baby Boy.” The man cooed, and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. Reid just sighed and nuzzled close.

“You could have knocked…” He grumbled after a moment.

“I’m sorry…” Morgan chuckled. “Is it wrong that I don’t regret it?”

“Then don’t apologize!” Reid cried, pushing Morgan away. Morgan grinned.

“But you were so ADORABLE!”

“I’m so embarrassed!” Reid wailed.

“Why?” Morgan asked, walking over to where the Sherlock Holmes hat was on the floor. He picked it up and turned, placing it on Reid’s head. Reid slowly looked up at him. “You know I love you, Spencer.” He said, and grinned. “Quirks and all…” And he handed Reid the book, which happened to be The Complete Collection of Sherlock Holmes. Reid accepted the book with loving hands, smoothing them over the worn, leather cover. A moment later, Morgan grinned and poked the end of the pipe into Reid’s mouth. Reid blinked, then gave the man a glare. Morgan chuckled, placing his hands on Reid’s shoulders and guiding him over to the arm chair again. 

“Now… I’m gonna let you do your thing.”

“You’re leaving?”

“I’ll be back for bed.”

“No.”

“Hm?”

“Stay?”

“Spencer… I interrupted you.”

“Yeah. You did.” Reid said, eyeing his boyfriend in nothing but swim trunks. “And now I want you to stay.”

“… Really?” Morgan asked, watching Reid remove the pipe and hat and set them aside with the book. Then he walked over to his elder lover and curled his arms around the man’s waist, resting his head on Morgan’s chest.

“Really. You interrupted my ‘Me Time’… now I want ‘Us Time’… m’kay?”

“… Okay.” Morgan smiled, kissing Reid’s hat-ruffled hair. 

“I love you, Derek.”

“Love you too, Spencer…”


End file.
